<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Au idea by kezgane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831827">Au idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane'>kezgane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU idea, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Artists, Magical Tattoos, Prompt Fic, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, tattoo artist - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezgane/pseuds/kezgane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Au idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so i have an idea (what a surprise kez). okey here me out:</p><p>you work at an art supplies store and you have a regular customer. they only ever buy post it notes, markers, pencils, pencils and erasers. one day you ask why they only buy that and so frequently. they say they own a tattoo parlor down the street and that they abs their coworkers use it to sketch out all ideas and to practices. you are sold and become friends. </p><p>you visit them on slow days and they you. do coffee runs together, etc.</p><p>idk you do sketch sessions together. you learn each other tricks and shading. idc. </p><p>maybe you get a tattoo. or maybe they fall in love </p><p>can be an improved version of the flower shop/ tattoo parlor au.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>